plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformation
It was cold and dark , Night Cap felt like it had always been dark . But he was really in Professer Brainstorm's lab bound so he couldn't escape. " You really think your team will save you now?" Said Impfinity who was laughing at the mushroom's misery, "Finally the serum is ready to be tested" as Professer Brainstorm injected the serum into the plant hero's body Night Cap was screaming in agony as he saw himself changing to a creature he didn't know of. "Where am I" Night Cap asked himself as he awoke in a forest. He wondered if it was all a dream, a bad dream and his team was coming to find him. "Hey look a Lugia" said a voice in the clearing "so I'm a Lugia Now." Said Night Cap to himself then he heard "Geo I choose you" then he saw a bipedal green gecko standing near a young 10 year boy, the creature had sharp looking leaves on its arm Mabye it's friendly Night Cap thought then the gecko attacked using the leaves on its arms like razors "ouch!" Yelled Night Cap " You can talk! Said the boy clearly mistaken about this "sorry I attacked you Lugia I'm Marco and I'm going to catch you" said Marco pulling a pokeball out of his bag. "Green Shadow where are you?" Screamed the hero in fear of what the boy said about capturing him. "Go pokeball!" The Pokeball went flying at Night Cap and he found himself being rejected by it "How did it not work" said Marco clearly surprised about his pokeball not working on the Lugia. "I'm not really supposed to be a Luiga" yelled Night Cap. " What do you mean" asked Marco "I'm really supposed to be a plant hero" said Night Cap after realizing he could get his point across. "Great now we have to catch him again" said Impfinity wondering how the Lugia escaped, "No matter we will find him again" said Professer Brainstorm knowing that he put a tracking device on the plant "Brainz Freeze find him and bring him to us." Meanwhile Marco was in the middle of something "Geo use slash!" the wild zigzagoon dodged the attack this said zigzagoon was in fact a shiny Pokemon. "Grovyle" Geo finally managed to hit the agile Pokemon "Go Pokeball" Night Cap watched as the human did what he tried to do to the plant hero capture him. Night Cap realized this was how you befriend these creatures. The Pokeball was rocking side to side then it stopped and glow a white light signifing zigzagoon was caught "I caught you zigzagoon" yelled Marco purely excited to capture a shiny Pokemon. "I'll Think I'll call you Zippy" said Marco after deciding to nickname his new partner,Then a poochyena appeared out of the tall grass Marco saw it was pretty lonely so he threw a Pokeball at it too then he realized he had four Pokemon even though Night Cap was unofficialy his. Somewhere in a cave there was a female peashooter looking for someone "The zombies have gone to far this time kidnapping him and using him for that cruel experiment to him." "I'll find him even if I waste my life." "Hello gym leader Roxanne I'm Marco and I want to battle" then the gym leader said "ok then go geodude" then a rock like creature appeared with arms. "Go Nana " Marco sent out his new poochyena "Use ice fang" with this critical hit geodude was taken out. But then Roxanne's nosepass took out all of Marco's Pokemon except one " So do you have no more Pokemon then?" Roxanne asked "Go Lugia" Night Cap was shocked but just for this boy he entered the battle. "Use hydro pump" Night Cap felt himself send a surging blast of water straight out of his mouth. Then nosepass was defeated "here trainer you deserve the stone badge". "I got my first gym badge" said Marco celebrating his victory and thanking Night Cap. Impfinity was already preparing an ambush outside of the gym as soon as Marco walked out Impfinity used a tazer on the Lugia. "Stop that he is mine" cried Marco trying to defend his partner then he had a idea "Go Geo" grovyle awoke from its rest ready for battle "Use leaf blade" Geo used the same move he had used on Night Cap. Then it took out Impfinity "I'll be back" yelled Impfinity as he left to report back. Now at Slateport city Marco was looking for a way to the nearest gym the second gym where the gym leader uses fighting types Marco realized based on type his new Wingull, Wingo and Night Cap were his only Pokemon with a advantage against fighting types. "Well I guess we should get a full team then" said Marco thinking about catching a sixth Pokemon. Marco entered granite cave looking for a partner to use in the gym battle. A wild axew appeared and Marco captured it and named it Tusk and after some training it evolved into Fraxure. Marco entered the dewford town gym and defeated all trainers except one "Bring it on Brawly" Marco shouted after he started the battle "go makuhita" Brawly sent out a Pokemon with blue fists "go wingo" Marco sent out his wingull "Wingo use ariel ace" wingull turned invisible and then reappeared as it struck makuhita with a super effective blow "makuhita use thunder punch!" Makuhita's fist become covered in electricity and that move was able to take out wingull "Go Tusk" Marco called out his fraxure "use retaliate" because wingull fainted this moves power was doubled taking out makuhita "Fraxure!" Cried Tusk letting out a cry of victory "go machoke " Brawly sent out his last Pokemon and then took out Fraxure with seismic toss "that's it go Nana " "Mightyena " roared Nana who recently evolved "machoke use focus blast" machoke hurled a blast of energy and then Nana dodged at the last second "alright Nana use fury swipes" Nana took out machoke with this move. "Wow kid your pretty strong here have the knuckle badge" Marco now had two badges and was getting closer To entering the Pokemon league. Marco was walking along through route 128 when he heard a voice " why kid i need your help" Marco remembered him it was Steven the pokemon league champoin "what do you need Steven" asked Marco " Well we need to go to southern island to help the legendary Pokemon latios" Marco realized what he needed to do so he got on latias with Steven and they went to southern island. After adding his new Pokemon Latios to his team he and Night Cap were heading to the next gym to battle the electric type user Wattson. Marco knew the gym leader used a magneton , a manetric , and a Launtern he had to be prepared he was going to use geo who evolved to a Sceptile against launtern and tusk against magneton he just needed to prepare to deal with Manetric. The battle had already started and marco had already taken out two of wattsons Pokemon but as fraxure was about to faint a glowing bright light came from its body as it was changing shape. A bigger scaly dragon type Pokemon emerged from the light and tusk evolved into a haxourus and with dragon pulse it defeated lantern and Marco won his newest gym badge. After a while Marco had 4 badges and his team was of tusk Wingo latios nana Zippy geo and night cap. Now he was going to challenge Norman the normal type gym leader and after clearing the attack speed and one hit ko rooms he was about to face the fifth gym leader. "So you are finally ready to face me?" Asked Norman "You know it now go Zippy" Marco said as he sent out his shiny linone "Ok then go slakoth " Norman had sent out a sloth Pokemon " use extreme speed" Zippy went charging at the oppenent at full speed and took out the opposing Pokemon with a critical hit. Then came out vigorith the evolved form of slakoth " use close combat" vigorous then took out linone with a super effective attack. "Go Geo" Sceptile came out of its pokeball with a determined look on its face " use brick break " sceptile took out vigoroth without breaking a sweat. "Go slaking " Now it was slaking the final form of slakoth. "Use dynamic punch" "Geouse leaf blade" both fighters attacked each other at the same time and now the battle was decided but who had the upper hand? Then geo rose from the smoke as slaking fainted. "Great job training your team kid take this the balance badge and the hm surf" "thank you Norman hope to battle you again " said Marco as he went off to continue his journey to beat the pokemon league. Green shadow was using the tracking feature of the plant heroes communicators to try and decipher night caps current location but it was hard to lock on to that location " oh come on you have be nearby" muttered the hero clearly getting confused by this. Night Cap kind of liked this boy and wanted to help him so the hero said " ok kid i'll be your Pokemon" "thank you so much" Said Marco happy about having his friend help him on his quest. " Alright hand over the hero or else" Marco and Night cap were surrounded by impfinity's copys but then Night cap used a move it was areoblast Lugia's signature move which sent impfinity flying "Great job Night Cap" said Marco amazed at how powerful his new partner was " we will definitely win the league at this rate." "Hey kid I saw your battle and I have something for you" said steven who was behind Marco " here take these a sceptilite and a mega ring with these your sceptile can mega evolve" said steven thanks Steven I love it!" said Marco as he put on the mega ring. "Ok team lets go find our next gym battle" said Marco ready to challenge the 6th gym in foretiree city where the flying type user Winona was the gym leader. "Ok then for this battle I will use Ziggy , Tusk , and Wingo" said Marco ready with his plan to win. Now Marco and Wiona were ready to battle "go Wingo" "go Skarmory" Wingo who was now a pelipper was face to face with the steel and flying type "Use hydro pump" Wingo blasted Skarmory with a huge jet of water. "Go swellow" Winona sent out her 2nd Pokemon "use brave bird" Swellow took out pelipper but suffered recoil damage " go tusk" Haxourus came out of its pokeball with a tremendous roar "use Dragon pulse" With a blast of dragon energy Swellow was taken out. "Go Altaira " "use dragon pulse" both Pokemon used the same move at the same time and then Altria ended up fainting first which meant Marco had won his 6th gym badge. After a few more days of training night cap and Marco decided to take a break and relax at lily cove city when they found a cave this cave was acctully the base of team magma who had stolen a submarine and the red orb and Marco wanted to defeat team magma so he went through the base and met Maxie. " so you're the child with that Lugia who keeps interfering with my plans" said maxie "yeah and with my Pokemon I will defeat you team magma" said Marco ready to battle. The first two pokemon of maxie a mightyena and a crowbar were easily dispatched by Zippy and nana but then Marco was down to own Pokemon his sceptile against camerupt "Beyond evovlutigon, mega evolv!" Geo changed into mega seceptile to battle mega camerupt and one strike would decide the winner "camerupt use take down" "Geo use brick break!" Both of the attacks hit and then camerupt fainted "you may have defeated me but now I am heading to sea floor cavern to awaken groudon " said Maxie as they got away in the submarine. So now Marci's next stop was the sea floor cavern to stop Maxie. As Marco and Night Cap dived underwater to the sea floor cavern they saw groudon burst forth from the pool of lava letting out a tremendous roar. "Now groudon is heading to the cave of origins to undergo primal reversion" said Steven. "Marco ride Lugia to Sootopolis where the cave of origins is found and then battle groudon". "Alright" said Marco as he got on the Lugia's back and flew towards their ultimate destination. Marco found groudon and used the master ball to capture it and as the sun's intense Rays had returned to normal Marco went to challenge the last gym which he beat no problem with Lugia. Now it was time for Marco and Night cap to face the Pokemon league. Category:Crossover Fanfics Category:Plants vs Zombies Heroes Fanfics Category:Fanfics